Eifersucht Klappe die zweite ^^
by Angels-of-Heaven
Summary: Ranma und Akane sind zusammen. Doch gibt es noch einige Missverstäändnisse da Akane ein Geheimnis vor ihrem Verlobten hat.


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehÃ¶ren allesamt Rumiko Takahashi und den ganzen Firmen die daran beteiligt sind Ranma zu produzieren ^^  
  
Vorwort: Hier endlich der zweite Teil von unserer Story, wir entschuldigen uns noch einmal, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Wir hatten ein paar ideenlose Monate und auch kleinere Reibereien ^^' Aber das ist jetzt alles soweit behoben ^^  
  
Feedback geht an: AngelsOFHeaven@everymail.net  
  
  
  
Eifersucht? *Teil2*  
  
"Papa, ich gehe dann!" akane zog sich ihre Jacke Ã¼ber und steckte den HaustÃ¼rschlÃ¼ssel ein. "Aber Kind, wohin willst du denn schon wieder?" "Ich treffe mich mit Shinnosuke!", lÃ¤chelte sie. Mr Tendo schaute sie fragend an. "Und was ist mit Ranma?!" Akane band sich die Schue uz, als sie meinte: "Ich lasse ihn lieber schlafen, auÃŸerdem habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen."  
  
Akane ging die StraÃŸen entlang in Richtung Bahnhof, wo sie Shinnosuke abholen wollte. Vor einem geschÃ¤ft blieb sie stehen und schaute sich sehr genau eine ganz besondere Kette an. "Akane!" Ranma, der plÃ¶tzlich hinter ihr stand legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ja?", sie drehte sich um und die beiden schauten sich tief in die Augen. "Du bist schon wach?" "Dein Vater hat..:" "Ah, der Zug!!!!!!" Abrupt drehte sich Akane um und rannte los, sie wÃ¼rde viel zu spÃ¤t kommen. Verdutzt schaute Ranma ihr nach. Was sollte das? Sie hatte ihn noch nicht mal gekÃ¼sst zu BegrÃ¼ÃŸung! ein merkwÃ¼rdiges GefÃ¼hl macte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er entschloss sich ihr nachzugehen.  
  
Akane trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. Wo blieb er bloss? Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um Ã¼ber die Leute hinweg zu blicken, die auf dem Bahnsteig standen, als der Zug einfuhr. Suchend schaute sie nach rechts und links. Dort stand er ja! "SHINNOSUUUUKEEEE!" Akane fuchtelte wild mit den armen um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Akane, schÃ¶n dih zu sehen... was machst du hier?" "Ã„h, ich hole dich ab." Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und schlenderte mit ihm zum ausgang. "akane, was sollte das gerade??" Ranma stand vor den beiden. "Shinnosuki! Du hier? und mit Akane Arm im Arm?" "Hey Ranma, beruhige dich!" akane lÃ¶ste sich von Shinnosuke und gab ihrem VErlobten einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. "Mach dir keine Gedanken, darf ich mich nicht mehr mit mÃ¤nnlchen Wesen treffen nur wegen dir?" Ranma schwieg einen Augenblick. Sie hatte ja recht, aber er konnte seine Eifersucht nicht unterdrÃ¼cken. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu Antworten, da Akane ihm das Wort abschnitt. "Sag, solltest du nicht zu Happosai?" Ranma verzog das Gesicht. Daran hatte er ja gar nicht mehr gedacht. Happosai wÃ¼rde ziemlich wÃ¼tend sein, andererseits wollte er Akane nicht mit Shinnosuke alleine lassen. Akane sah ihm an, dass er mit sich selbst in Gedanken rang. "Nimm doch Shinnosuke mit, das wÃ¤re echt nett!" Sie musste also ihr Vorhaben verschieben... " Na... okay!" Ranma zig sie an sich heran und gab ihr einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Stimmt ja, ihr seid zusammen!", meinte Shinnosuke auf einmal. "Immer noch so vergesslichwie frÃ¼her!" Ranma schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf. "Na gut, komm wir gehen zu Happosai. Bis heute Abend, SÃ¼ÃŸe!" Die beiden verschwanden um die nÃ¤chste Ecke, das MÃ¤dchen blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren, die ihr mittlerweile bis zur Schulter reichten. Eigentlich hatte sie Shinnosuke extra geholf um mit ihm was zu erledigen. Aber nach dieser Situation wÃ¤re Ranma ihr sicher hinterhergelaufen so misstrauisch wie er nun mal war und das wÃ¤re das letzte gewesen was sie gewollt hÃ¤tte!  
  
"Akane ist irgendwie unlogisch.", meinte Ranma auf dem Weg zu dem alten Greis."HÃ¤? Wieso denn das?". fragte Shinnosuke und sah Ranma neugierig an. "Naja wofÃ¼r hat sie dich denn vom Bahnhof abgeholt, dass sie dich mit mir zu Happosai schickt?!" "hat sie mich abgeholt?" Ranma stÃ¶hnte auf, natÃ¼rlich Shinnosukes gedÃ¤chtnis. WIe hatte er das vergessen kÃ¶nnen? WohlmÃ¶glich war sowas ansteckend... Doch er tÃ¤uschte sich, Shinnosuke wusste ganz genau weswegen er hier war. Nur durfte und wollte er es nicht sagen, sollte Ranma ruhig in seinem Glauben bleiben....  
  
"Dasind wir!", meinte Ranma dann und schon kam ein wÃ¼tender Happosai auf die beiden zu. "Wo hast du so lange gesteckt?? Ein alter Mann hat auch nicht ewig Zei. Und so dankst du mir, dass ich meine Kostbare Zeit fÃ¼r dich opfere. Also wirklich!", fluchte er und lief noch rÃ¶ter an. Ranma tat als wÃ¼rde ihn das nicht beeindrucken, auch wenn er sich im Stillen wunderte. Soviel TamTam machte der alte doch sonst auch nie?! "Und wer ist das?" "Ã„h, ich bin Shinnosuke!" "Achso... los Ranma! Fangen wir endlich mit dem Training an." 'Ranma', dachte der alte Greis Ã¤rgerlich, 'du wirst noch ne Menge Ã„rger bekommen..'  
  
"Akaaaaaaaaaneeee!" Ranmas Mutter kam auf sie zugelaufen. "Na hast du schon...?" "Nein, aber bald!", lÃ¤chelte Akane. "Das ist schÃ¶n, ich freue mich ja so!", auch Nodoka lÃ¤chelte. "Eigentlich wollte ich ja heute schon gehen, aber Ranma hat etwas gemerkt und sah mich mit Shinnosuke." "Oh.... soll ich ihn vielleicht morgen mit ein paar Hausarbeiten ans Haus binden?" Akane musste lachen. "Tun sie, was sie fÃ¼r richtig halten!" "Mensch, Akane, als Ranmas Verlobte darfst du mich ruhig Nodoka nennen!" "Danke, Nodoka"  
  
SchweiÃŸgebadet verlieÃŸ Ranma mit shinnosuke Stunden spÃ¤ter den Lustmolch. "Meine GÃ¼te, was hat den denn heute gebissen?" "Wer?" "Ach vergiss es!" Ranma freute sich darauf nach Hause zu kommen(naja eigentlich freute er sich nur auf Akane ^.~), er hatte das GefÃ¼hl Shinnosuke wÃ¼rde ihn noch mal in den Wahnsinn treiben. Es war schon ziemlich spÃ¤t, als die beiden dann endlich beim Tendo Dojo ankamen. "Dort vorne ist dein Zimmer... nein warte ich bringe dich hin, bevor du es wieder vergisst und werweiÃŸwo rumschleichst...", entschied Ranma. Wenig spÃ¤ter ging er dann zu Akane hoch. Die beiden schliefen seit geraumer Zeit in einem Zimmer, was ihre VÃ¤ter natÃ¼rlich freute. Akane schlief schon. Leise zog Ranma sich um und legte sich zu ihr. Er strich ihr durch die Hase und drÃ¼ckte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Akane blinzelte daraufhin und gÃ¤hnte. "Bist du endlich wieder da?", fragte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. Der Mondschein fiel direkt in ihr Zimmer. "Happosai hat mich ganz schÃ¶n fertig gemacht..:", grummelte er und Akane richtete sich auf. "Du Armer, soll ich dich ein bisschen massiren?" "Mitten in der Nacht?", fragte Ranma erstaunt. "Warum denn nicht??" "Na gut" ER klegte sich auf den Bauch und akane begann ihre HÃ¤nde Ã¼ber seinen RÃ¼cken gleiten zulassen. "Mmmh, das tut gut." , schnurrte Ranma wie ein zufriedener Kater. Akane lÃ¤chelte nur. "Sag mal... warum hast du Shinnosuke eigentlich vom Bahnhof abgeholt? Was soll der denn hier?!", fragte Ranma schlieÃŸlich. Diese Frage brannte ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele."Nun, er wollte mich besuchen kommen. SchlieÃŸlich ist er ein guter Freund von mir!" Ranma brummte nur etwas unverstÃ¤ndliches. Diese Antwort schien ihm zu einfach... aber Shinnosuke fragen konnte er auch nicht. Es wÃ¼rde jedenfalls nichts bringen, da er es mit Sicherheit vergessen hatte. "Hey!" Akane drehte ihren Freund auf den RÃ¼cken. "Vertrau mir einfach!" Sie beugte sich Ã¼ber ihn und kÃ¼sste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ranmas HÃ¤nde schoben sich ganz langsam unter ihr Schlafanzugoberteil. "Ich liebe dich, Akane-chan!", flÃ¼sterte er ihr ins Ohr, als kurz aufhÃ¶rten sich zu kÃ¼ssen. "Ich dich auch, Ranma-kun", antwortete sie und die beiden verfielen in einen Kuss, der nicht so schnell enden wollte...  
  
Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die beiden ein. Akane wÃ¤lzte sich jedoch unruhig umher. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte Ranma ihre Faust ins Gesicht gehauen, sodass er wach wurde. Er setzte sich auf. "Shinnosuke...", stammelte Akane im Schlaf. In Ranma kochte es, konte sie denn nur noch an diesen Typen denken?! Beleidigt stand er auf und ging auf den Balkon. Er schaute sich die Sterne eine Zeit lang an. beschloss dann aber wieder rein zu gehen. Diesmal schien Akane ruhig zu schlafe. Zusammengekauert lag sie in einer Ecke des Bettes. Ranma legte sich wieder neben sie und deckte seine VErlobte behutsam zu.  
  
Als er am nÃ¤chsten Morgen aufwachte und sich um drehte, um Akane an sich zuziehen, griff seine Hand ins Leere. "Wo ist sie nun schon wieder?!", fluchte Ranma und tapte schlaftrunken in das Wohnzimmer der Tendos. "Morgen!", begrÃ¼ÃŸte Kasumi ihn freundlich. "Morgen Kasumi, weiÃŸt du wo Akane ist?" "ICh habe keine Ahnung", antwortete die Ã„lteste der Tendos mit einem Achselzucken, "Ach Ã¼brigens, deine Mutter braucht dich dringend. Sie klang sehr verzweifelt am Telefon"...  
  
*To be continued*  
  
Nachwort: Jo soweit erst einmal. Momoko und ich werden uns bald daran setzen weiter zu schreiben, versprochen. ^-^ Ein bisschen Feedback wÃ¤re aber echt nicht schlecht *Smiles* 


End file.
